El lamento del cisne
by Tar Sulion
Summary: De forma inadvertida, Cho Chang se entera de un plan para asesinar al Ministro de la Magia... y ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Este fic participa del reto especial "Águilas de fiestas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". No hay femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto especial "Águilas de fiestas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

* * *

**El lamento del cisne**

Tener información privilegiada o clasificada siempre era un arma de doble filo: era capaz de facilitarte la vida, o acabar con ésta en un santiamén. Y muchas veces, alguien tropezaba con documentos incendiarios, fotografías comprometedoras o conversaciones que se suponía que debían permanecer privadas. Pero también era verdad que el más inocente de los observadores, sin ninguna otra intención que estar en un lugar concreto, acababa obteniendo una información que podría valer millones en las manos correctas.

Pero hacerlo también implicaba dibujarse un blanco en la cabeza.

Cho Chang era perseguida sólo por estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado y en las circunstancias equivocadas. El subterráneo mundo de inteligencia siempre trataba de asegurarse que nadie supiera nada de lo que los agentes de las sombras estuvieran haciendo, que nadie averiguara sus planes, sus agendas y sus intenciones. Cho, hace unas semanas atrás, había sido acusada por hurto simple y el Wizengamot dictaminó que ella hiciese servicio comunitario en el Ministerio de la Magia. Y una noche, a las tres de la mañana, mientras aseaba el primer piso, tarareando una canción de su infancia, escuchó voces provenir de la oficina del Subsecretario del Ministro, voces veladas, como si ninguno de los presentes quisiese que fueran escuchados.

—El plan se llevará a cabo, con independencia de si usted lo aprueba o no, señor Subsecretario —decía una voz grave y electrónica, aguda como un láser—. Piénselo. Pero el resultado le va a beneficiar bastante, se lo aseguro.

—¡No voy a ascender al poder a caballo de un maleficio! —vociferó el Subsecretario, claramente indignado con lo que sea que le propuso el otro hombre presente—. Si voy a ser elegido Ministro alguna vez, será por medio de los conductos regulares que existen para eso.

—¿Y permitir que su rival sea elegido en lugar de usted y le dé perpetuidad a las políticas del actual Ministro? Usted y yo sabemos que ese no es el camino. Ya expuso en público sus desacuerdos con la actual administración; si se desdice de sus palabras, perderá poder político y el plan ya no servirá de nada. Pero, si está de acuerdo con el plan, nadie le apuntará con el dedo, todos van a creer que usted no tuvo nada que ver con eso y ascenderá al poder sin que se haya manchado las manos.

—Perdone, señor Knowles, pero no puedo ser parte de semejante atrocidad.

—De acuerdo, señor Wells. Ha tomado una decisión. Nosotros tomaremos las nuestras. Pero que quede claro: no será nuestra organización la responsable de lo que le ocurra a usted. Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos: el plan tendrá lugar mañana a primera hora y nada de lo que usted diga o haga podrá disuadirnos de lo contrario. Buenas noches.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con un chillido que sonó diez veces más fuerte en presencia de un denso silencio. Cho llegó a saltar cuando escuchó aquel sonido y su corazón sufrió las consecuencias. Sus latidos eran tan fuertes que casi juró que podían ser escuchados a metros a la redonda, pero el sujeto que salió de la oficina no se dio por enterado y caminó hacia los ascensores. El Subsecretario no salió de su lugar de trabajo por largas horas antes de regalarse un descanso. Cho prosiguió su labor, fuertemente perturbada por la discusión que acababa de escuchar. Alguien planeaba un asesinato. Y, a juzgar por las palabras del conspirador, estaba claro quién iba a ser la víctima.

**Cuatro horas más tarde**

El día se antojaba espléndido. Un sol radiante acababa de emerger de los edificios aledaños, sus hilos dorados tiñendo de dorado la cabellera castaña de Hermione Granger. Todas las mañanas se despertaba creyendo que todavía estaba soñando. Ella había comenzado su carrera en el Ministerio como una simple empleada en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y en cortos dos años, ya encabezaba toda la estructura de poder del Ministerio de la Magia, convirtiéndose en el Ministro de la Magia más joven desde tal vez demasiado tiempo.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse halagada o asustada por el vertiginoso ascenso por las escaleras del poder hacia la cima: le causaba mucho placer darse cuenta que la gente valoraba su esfuerzo y su pasión por el trabajo bien hecho, pero también implicaba enfrentar responsabilidades tan grandes que a veces dudaba de poder cumplir con ellas o de fallar en acometerlas. Sin embargo, cada vez que sentía que iba a desfallecer de tanta presión, Hermione recordaba sus años en el colegio, cuando, a causa de los nervios, siempre creía que iba a fallar algún examen de manera catastrófica, para después darse cuenta que había aprobado con las mejores notas del curso. También recordaba que esa actitud molestaba a su actual marido (quien encabezaba el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicos) y a su mejor amigo (quien era jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica)

Hermione iba pensando en esas cosas cuando emergió de las llamas verdes en el Atrio, un grupo de reporteros se le acercó violentamente y la acribilló con preguntas sobre su posible reelección o si iba a apartarse del camino para dar paso a otros líderes con nuevas y mejores ideas. Ese era uno de los lados negativos de ser un personaje político: éstos eran imanes para carroñeros de exclusivas y periodistas sensacionalistas.

—¿Piensa usted en una reelección?

—¿Cree que ya ha estado en el poder lo suficiente como para dejar de lado el cargo?

—¿Cuáles son sus opiniones acerca de los nuevos candidatos?

Y las preguntas seguían aflorando ad nauseum en medio de una cacofonía de clics, voces que se mezclaban y flashes. Hermione ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para interrumpir a los reporteros. Esperó a que todos terminaran de formular sus preguntas para responder a todas y cada una de ellas de forma ordenada y clara. Esa era su política principal para enfrentar a la prensa. Dar respuestas ordenadas y claras no daban lugar a interpretaciones y solidificaba su postura respecto a un tema determinado. Si entregaba respuestas desordenadas y difusas, entonces los analistas políticos iban a hallar mil interpretaciones para sus palabras, los tabloides la harían puré con sus artículos de segunda y hasta era posible que la gente creyera lo que quisiese creer, lo que la llevaría a un rechazo público general.

—Primero, quiero dejar claro que NO me voy a postular para una reelección —declaró Hermione con una voz diáfana como el cristal—. La comunidad mágica necesita nuevas ideas para seguir mejorando, y eso sólo se logra si nuevos líderes dan un paso adelante y asumen las responsabilidades inherentes a tener el poder. Creo que el objetivo del poder es tener las herramientas para el beneficio de la población y no para beneficio propio. Un amigo mío es un buen ejemplo de lo que quiero decir.

"Segundo, sí, creo que estado en el poder lo suficiente. He llegado a pensar que nadie, y con esto me refiero a todos, nadie tiene el derecho de mantenerse en el poder por mucho tiempo. El poder es adictivo, y mientras más lo ejerza una persona, más necesidad tiene de obtenerlo para su propio beneficio. Por eso es que existen los dictadores, por eso que los regímenes no prosperan porque, tarde o temprano, el pueblo se va a alzar contra sus propios líderes y un país así, deja de ser un país. Y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Cornelius Fudge".

"Tercero, no es lícito emitir una opinión a priori acerca de los candidatos. Pueden tener buenas ideas, pueden tener buenos proyectos, pero sólo el tiempo va a decir si tuvieron éxito o no, si sus ideas fueron acogidas o sus proyectos vieron la luz. Dar una opinión acerca de un candidato u otro es como tratar de predecir el resultado de un partido de Quidditch basándome sólo en las cualidades de los jugadores. Como dije, sólo el tiempo va a…

Un repentino movimiento hizo que todos los periodistas giraran sus cabezas hacia un solo sitio. Un hombre se movía entre los reporteros y las cámaras, con su varita en ristre. Las personas presentes se apartaron de forma instintiva al reconocer el peligro y Hermione quedó expuesta. Por un momento se quedó congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal muestra de agresión. El mago, de cabello disparatado y castaño y ojos violentos, enarboló su varita, sin pronunciar ninguna amenaza, ninguna declaración. Sólo quería matar a esa mujer, cumplir con el mandato de gente sin rostro.

Pero cuando el agresor iba a lanzar el maleficio asesino, unos cuantos reporteros salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas y una mujer con una escoba en la mano, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, saltó entre Hermione y el asesino justo cuando un chorro de luz verde escapó de la varita del agresor. Hermione tenía cerrados los ojos, esperando no ver y, en lo posible, no sentir nada.

El tiempo pareció dilatarse. Hermione abrió los ojos. El asesino todavía estaba delante de ella con la varita extendida, pero con la mirada perdida, como si no pudiese hallar una explicación para lo que ocurrió. Hermione reaccionó rápido. Sacó su varita y con la experiencia y rapidez de una hechicera experimentada, aturdió a su agresor y le propinó un puntapié en el costado para desahogarse de la conmoción. Luego, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta que una mujer yacía de espaldas al suelo con la mirada perdida en el techo del Atrio. Estaba muerta, pero en sus manos había un pequeño trozo de pergamino con un nombre y un apellido.

Peter Knowles.

Hermione se arrodilló delante de la figura exánime y la reconoció como la funcionaria que había sido acusada —injustamente— de hurto y que cumplía con servicio comunitario. Su rostro, de facciones claramente orientales, era inconfundible.

_Esta mujer me salvó la vida._

Días más tarde, Cho Chang fue sepultada bajo un aparatoso mausoleo en honor a su sacrificio, frente al cual muchos funcionarios y jefes de departamento entregaban sus condolencias a los padres de la difunta y rendían homenaje a la mujer que con su vida evitó un golpe de estado. Aunque los padres de Cho consideraban irreparable la pérdida de su única hija, estaban orgullosos de sus acciones y del coraje que se requería para dar la vida por su nación.

En las semanas y los meses siguientes, el nombre de Peter Knowles fue apareciendo cada vez con más frecuencia en las investigaciones de la Oficina de Aurors, hasta que fue el mismo Harry Potter quien lo capturó, junto a un buen número de funcionarios del Ministerio, siendo varios de ellos Aurors. Todos recibieron una condena en Azkaban proporcional a su participación en el complot. La captura de los involucrados en el atentado en contra de Hermione poco hizo para aliviar las penas de los padres de Cho Chang, pero al menos tenían el consuelo que ella había decidido que la lealtad era más importante que el poder.

Y la lealtad era un valor por el que valía la pena entregar la vida.


End file.
